The Meadow
by Eirenne
Summary: Edward and Bella share solitude in their special place.


The Meadow

She stood before him with her long brown hair gently moving against the breeze. They stood in the midst of their meadow. Yes, their meadow. It was where they first declared their feelings for one another. It was where he had asked her to marry him again in the midst of blue cornflowers and tall green grass only for her to decline. She loved him that was never the issue but who gets married at her age? But where he came from it was a declaration of that love. This meadow had become their special place of solitude. It was where they could come without peeping eyes watching their every move. Where he could allow the sun to hit his skin and shine like diamonds. She called him beautiful. He never felt that way, not until she had come into his existence. Until then he had always thought of himself as a monster, a killer. But that was the farthest thing from the truth. She saw him for what he really was. This man was as beautiful on the inside as he as on the outside. She knew his soul regardless whether he thought he had one or not. He took her breath away, even now after all that happened that had not changed.

Bella stared at Edward as she moved closer to his waiting arms. The sun was shining brilliantly in the morning light her skin glistened as perfectly now the same has his. She had asked Rosalie to watch Renesme as she had plans for her husband. By the look in Bella's eyes Rosalie knew only too well what she had planned. Bella's appetite for her husband had only magnified since she had been transformed. It surprised not only Bella but the entire Cullen family. As a newborn physical gratification as explained to her would take time to return. Not so for Bella. The moment she had awaken in her new form, the moment she had sought out the only one she wanted to see her need and want for him was overwhelming. Her love for him even greater than she had ever thought possible. Edward's smile had returned. He had been nearly incapacitated after the birth of Renesme, unsure if he had been able to get enough venom into her body. His fears of never seeing her again , of never seeing her shy smile when he stroked her face were all erased the moment she opened her eyes. He still glorified in that moment. She had been beautiful in human form. Bella never considered she was attractive. As far as she was concerned she paled in comparison to Edward. Not Edward. She was beautiful from the moment he first laid eyes on her. Now that she was like him her beauty was even greater if such a thing was feasible. When he looked at her if he had the ability to breathe she surely would have left him breathless.

How lucky he was. Not only was he married to the woman who gave him reason to "live." But they made a beautiful little girl who was a reflection of both parents in her beauty physically and her spirit. At times he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Never did he ever imagine that this would have been possible. The news had scared him initially. He was frightened of the unknown. The one thing he did know that it was a part of him and how could it be anything but a monster? He was so wrong. Bella knew. How many times had he underestimated her? It's not that he didn't believe in her rather he didn't believe in himself. That he wasn't as good, he wasn't pure. She had proven him wrong again. Edward knew that his feelings for Bella had never been anything more than unexplainable to the normal person. What they shared was more than just special it was more than extraordinary. There didn't seem to be a word in the English language that gave it justice. So why should it be so surprising that a child would have been possible? How many times did he feel the pain that because of him Bella would miss out on many human experiences? She always scoffed it off, she didn't care. It was enough to be with him forever. It overwhelmed him that she would be willing to give it all up just for him. It had taken him some time but he had turned a corner. After Bella's transformation and the threat of the Volturri over he was able to let himself feel joy again.

"So, just what was it you needed to talk to me about?" There was a gleam in his eyes.

Edward could read Bella's mind, but only when she extended her shield around him. She still was perfecting her ability. She had let him in a few times since she discovered she was what they called a "Shield." The truth is she rather liked keeping her thoughts to herself where her husband was concerned. If both of them had the ability to blush she knew she would have caused that reaction countless times. And yet there were those moments when she wanted him to know her thoughts. Edward had long ago adapted to the fact that she was an anomaly when it came to his ability to read minds. Even now the shadow of mystery to what she was thinking was alluring. It should be that way, for decades he was never surprised or shocked. How could he be? Nothing could be kept from him. Not until Bella came into his life.

Bella smiled as she looked deeply into Edward's eyes.

"Oh it's nothing serious. Don't worry." Bella winked.

"Not serious, well then. And yet it's something that required we be away from the house."

He loved teasing her. He knew full well what it was she wanted. And there was no denying her, not that he wanted to. Edward had become more than familiar with his wife's "needs." The feel of her skin against his was like an electric current. It was that way the very first time he had kissed her. That current had the capacity to burn the house down around them now that she was like him. And didn't Emmett want to see that happen. Emmett spared them no mercy. Every opportunity that presented itself he would make a comment that made Bella want to rip his head off and Edward just shrugged his shoulders. I mean this was Emmett, the master of making you the brunt of a joke. Although he was not laughing a while back when Bella newly transformed had beat him in an arm wrestling match. He not only lost to her the next day but the following day and the day after that. It had taken several months for Bella's strength to minimize in comparison to the Cullen men.

He couldn't wait any longer. For what seemed like forever to Bella was only a mere half a second before Edward had his arms wrapped around her and his lips descending on hers. There was nothing on this earth that felt so right than being in each other's arms. They moved in sync with each movement bringing more pleasure than imaginable. Edward's mouth moved from Bella's lips to her throat as he made his way further down her body and in the wake left what felt like being branded. Could she ever get enough of him? Was this real? Or was she dreaming?

His sweet smell still rocked her senseless. His touch light like a feather traced her mouth and nose as he gazed into her face after breaking away from kissing her.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you." Bella whispered beneath the cloudless blue sky amidst the tall grass and cornflowers gently moving with the breeze.

"Not tired of me yet?" Edward chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead that sent a wave of warmth sensation throughout her body.

"Is this normal? I mean is there something wrong with me? Maybe the transformation didn't go as well as we think." Bella was serious as she stared into those golden eyes that were locked into hers.

"Bella, there is nothing wrong with you." Again he dipped down and placed a quick kiss this time on her nose. "There is no need for explanation, when it comes to you and I there just isn't one that makes sense to the outside world. What I know is I love you more than anything in this world." He stopped and then clarified. "You and our daughter, you both are my life."

If she was able to produce tears Edward would have seen a trail streaming down her face. She reached up and grabbed him down on top of her as she thoroughly kissed him knocking him senseless. The only sounds to be heard above their breathing and lips moving against each other was the sound of the chirping birds that made their way over the meadow.

The sun felt so good against their naked skin. Their bodies glittered as the bright sun shined down over them. If anyone were to find their way into their secluded sanctuary they would have been blinded by the sheen that played off their bodies. But there was no chance of that. Not only because the meadow was set apart from any of the major roads but Edward's ability to read minds was always a plus. He would know if anyone was in the general area.

This was peaceful; Bella luxuriated in her husband's arms. She didn't miss much of being a human but this was one of those times where she would have given anything to hear not only her heartbeat but Edward's. She had long ago even before she had been changed become accustomed to Edward's silent heart. Silent it might be but it was filled with nothing but pure love for her and now for their child.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked in a whisper as he stroked a strand of her hair from her forehead to place a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Nothing…" She for some reason felt embarrassed to tell him.

Edward raised himself up and looked intently into her eyes. _He may not be able to read my mind Bella thought but he knows me so well._

"Bella, what is it." He asked again this time a hint of concern in his eyes and his voice.

"Really Edward it's nothing."

"What's wrong?" He was not going to drop this.

Bella thought for moment. How to phrase this without making him think she had regretted her decision to become like him. She knew he would assume the guilt immediately if she didn't phrase it the right way. She was determined he would never feel guilt over anything to do with her again. There never was reason for him to have shouldered that responsibility but it was who he was. One of the reasons she loved him beyond reason.

"I was just thinking that this moment couldn't be more perfect, unless of course I could hear our hearts beating."

Edward shifted from leaning over her to sitting upright. She quickly sat up and grabbed his face to turn to hers.

"Before you begin to think that I am unhappy, that I regret this choice I made. You're wrong. It's not at all what you think." Bella's hands were steady and strong as she held his face in her hands as she continued.

"I can't imagine living without you, I never could from the moment I met you. "This." She stroked his face gently and led it down his neck to his chest and back up again to smooth over his lips, cheeks and nose and back to his chest and placed her hand over where is silent heart lay. "You are all I have ever wanted." She leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly.

"When we are together like this the moment is so intense and complete, sometimes I just would like to hear our hearts beat in rhythm to give more credence to what we share."

Edward's eyes softened as he looked into his wife's eyes that were beginning to turn golden topaz. He lay back down and brought her gently to his side as he enfolded her into his embrace. He stroked her face and her hair gently inhaling her fragrance so unique to Bella. His hand moved lower as he caressed her neck and shoulders then resting squarely in the middle of her chest. His eyes fiercely locked onto hers as his mouth gravitated towards hers. She gently responded back then the kiss became a little more demanding as their mouths opened and tongues began to dance against one another. The kiss went on what felt like hours and yet neither one feeling totally satisfied.

Edward was the first to break the silence.

"If it were in my power I would make it so you could hear my heart beat. But no matter how silent my heart is it is yours, it has been yours from the moment I allowed myself to let you in."

"I love you." Bella whispered for fear her voice would crack if she spoke any louder, she was overcome with such emotion she could feel her throat ache for the need to cry but the tears would not come.

"Those three words just don't seem to be enough at times to express what I feel, what you mean to me."

Edward lifted her chin and kissed her again.

"Bella, you gave up your life for me. You nearly died for the child you wanted so desperately because that child was a part of me and a part of you. Those three words matter and even if you think they are not enough, your actions alone have told me the depth of your feelings."

In her wildest dreams never did she imagine she would find someone who made her feel complete, so secure. She had told him that until he came into her life she had stumbled through hers. She never felt as if she fit in, always feeling awkward with no purpose.

"Edward, you have given me more than you could ever know. With you I am home, no matter where that is. You and Renesme are my life."

She flipped Edward over and pushed him onto his back against the soft meadow grass with her hair gently grazing his face. That mischievous glint was back in her eyes.

"It's a good thing I can't get tired, any normal man would have been brought to his knees by now. "

Edward winked and pulled Bella on top of him as they took advantage of what was remaining of the afternoon and made love again under the clear blue sky in the middle of their meadow, their home away from home.


End file.
